


Украденный вечер

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Келегорм и Лютиэн тайно встречаются в Дориате





	Украденный вечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Evenings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517187) by Tyelca. 

> На песню «I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You» от Tina Arena и Marc Anthony

Ночной ветерок был мягок, а над головами подмигивали бесчисленные звезды. С места, где они сидели – на высокой ветке раскидистого дерева – их было прекрасно видно. А стоило прислониться к стволу дерева, как перед глазами простиралось море зеленой листвы. Кора под пальцами была теплой, податливой и сладко пахла – идеальный вечер.  
Тьелкормо мягко улыбнулся. Прижимаясь к его щеке, лежала в его объятиях она – самая прекрасная женщина Арды, и крепко спала. Он не посмел бы оскорбить ее, назвав «девой», поскольку она была гораздо, гораздо большим – ее дух сверкал подобно молнии, сердце билось подобно грому, а ум был острее острейшего клинка. Он знал, что красота ее лица славится по всему Белерианду, но все это было вторичным по сравнению со сталью ее духа: духа, что не склонялся ни перед кем. И силу которого он уважал, обожал – и завидовал. В отличие от смешливой, болтливой и пустоголовой свиты подруг, вечно окружавших ее, одевалась она в той же манере, что и он: свободная туника поверх темных штанов, заправленных в сапоги из мягкой кожи. Практично и просто – они оба не ценили пустого украшательства.  
Ее грудь мягко поднималась и опускалась в спокойном ровном ритме, который был ему милее всех прославленных творений его брата, что голосом ковал злато.  
Сегодняшний вечер он нагло украл у всех, и еще до рассвета ему надо быть далеко-далеко от Лесного королевства, куда вход ему запрещен, – но где осталось в плену его сердце. Он крепче обнял Лютиэн, поклявшись найти способ вытащить ее из тюрьмы, куда заточил ее отец. Но не сегодня, не этой ночью, когда она так мирно спит в его объятиях, словно его руки не запятнаны кровью, словно они никогда даже не касались меча. Но это _было_ – а она все равно чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним настолько, что доверяла ему свой сон. И это поражало Тьелькормо больше всего на свете.  
Он легко поцеловал ее бровь, и Лютиэн чуть шевельнулась, но не проснулась. Ее рот был полуоткрыт – губы разомкнуты, и за ними блестела полоска белоснежных зубов. Тьелкормо захлестнула волна эмоций – не только любви, потому что любовь была смирным и слабым чувством. А это – заставляло его хотеть оторвать голову Моргота голыми руками и подарить Лютиэн вместе с ключами от крепости в Железных горах, единолично снести головы огненных балрогов, что убили его отца, и преподнести ей их скальпы. Хотелось обнимать ее вечно и никогда не отпускать.  
Он не был так глуп, чтобы называть ее «своей», инстинктивно не доверяя распространенным слащавым фразам – и сквозящей в них гордости собственника. Он не рассматривал Лютиен как чью-то собственность – и, уж конечно, не его; она принадлежала только самой себе. И понимал, что сам такой же. Они никогда об этом не говорили, но он откуда-то всегда знал, что она чувствует, думает и желает – и подозревал, что это работает и в обратную сторону.  
Внизу раздался какой-то негромкий звук, и он посмотрел вниз. Далеко внизу, на небесном ковре у подножья толстого дерева, клубком свернулся Хуан, и белое свечение коры чуть подсвечивало его темно-серый мех. Тьелкормо тихо свистнул в ответ. Хуан и Лютиэн с первой же встречи прониклись симпатией друг к другу, и эта малость делала Тьелкормо гораздо счастливее.  
Он чуть подвинулся, ища ногой новую точку для упора на ветке. Устроившись поудобнее, он плотнее прижал Лютиэн к себе, бережно придерживая так, чтобы та не упала. «Все-таки верхушку дерева сложно назвать удобным местом для сна», – подумал Тьелкормо, но будить ее не стал. К тому же она уверяла, что народ Дориата постоянно так спит, и все прекрасно. Он не был уверен, что может полностью доверять таким заявлениям, но обладал достаточной мудростью, чтобы не задавать ей вопросов. Хотя, в сущности, его не очень беспокоили привычки мориквенди – они касались его постольку-поскольку, ведь Лютиэн обладала теми же привычками.  
Он снова поцеловал ее висок. Кожа под его сухими губами была нежной, а пара волосков ее иссиня-черной шевелюры все же попали ему в рот. Он ласково пропустил меж пальцев пряди, вновь высвобождая их. У нее были мягкие волосы, легкие, точно пух – и он сполна наслаждался ими, используя любой предлог для прикосновений к ним. Лютиэн всегда смеялась над его тихой одержимостью ее волосами, но никогда не просила прекратить.  
Тьелкормо погладил ее по волосам, а затем устремил взгляд в необъятные просторы неба. Ему пришел на ум Валинор – и все его дары, что мог получить по щелку пальца, будучи одним из принцев. Он вспомнил бархат обивок и мягкость перьевых подушек и заключил, что предпочтет быть здесь, в Белерианде, с Лютиэн – хоть тысяче перьевых подушек. Если бы он мог, то захватил бы Сильмариль, чтобы преподнести его в дар Лютиэн – ни одна другая драгоценность не была ее достойна.  
Его взгляд вновь вернулся к лицу Лютиэн. «Нет, – поправился он, – я бы предпочел Лютиен Сильмарилю». Потому что она сияла ярче всех трех этих проклятых камней, вместе взятых, и была ему куда дороже их всех.  
От внезапного трепета ресниц по спине Тьелкормо прошла дрожь. Лютиен, сонно моргая, приоткрыла глаза, просыпаясь – и все это без предательский изменений в ритме дыхания, по которому Тьелкормо обычно определял просыпающихся.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – спросила Лютиэн, глядя на него.  
Тьелкормо улыбнулся.  
– Только о тебе, – сказал он и поцеловал ее. – Только о тебе.


End file.
